Best Friends
by RaeEcho
Summary: Friends are there when you need them, best friends are there whether you want them there or not. Examples of what makes Robin and Kid Flash best friends.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey guys! I'm back with another fic. This wonderful story was accidentally inspired by maristhesealatin (Thesea) I somehow found myself reading the massive list of things she has on her profile and had a master plan come forth. The friend vs. best friend things. She picked her top ten, and I wrote them out. So, without further delays, here you go.

* * *

Chapter 1/5

* * *

**FRIENDS: Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back.**  
**BEST FRIENDS: Loses your crap and tells you, "My bad...here's a tissue."**

* * *

"Where is it!" Dick yelled to no one. The Boy Wonder was completely panicking now. His room lay in shambles all around him, and if Alfred were to see it he would surely have his hide. However, stopping to clean the mess was not his top priority.

Jumping around the room, finding the rare places that clothes and other gadgets were not placed, he made his way to his dresser. The wooden drawers of the black piece of furniture were open and its contents were spilling out, but that didn't stop him from rummaging around in it. If he didn't find his tie, Bruce was going to kill him.

He knew he could always get another one from Alfred if all else failed, but Bruce would find out if that happened. He was informed by his mentor that if he lost, got a hole in, or stained one more of the constricting pieces of cloth, training would not be fun for long while. He could already feel the soreness in his muscles just thinking about it.

_It didn't make sense_, he thought to himself when his search of the dresser came up empty yet again. He had loaned the tie to his friend John a week ago, but he knew that he had returned it. The only other person who had been in his room since then had been Wally, but why would he want it?

Deciding it was better to call the red head than to continue his fruitless search, he launched himself at his bed with ease. Finding his phone under the mass of things he had thrown on his bed was a different matter all together. Pillows, clothes, and random momentous were stacked a good three feet high on top of his comforter. He was starting to regret placing his phone on his bed before beginning to tear his room apart.

With a glance at the pile, he realized he didn't have the time or the patience to dig through it all. With a strong push, he sent the pile hurtling off the bed. A crash filled the room and he didn't want to think about what caused it. He was just about to look through the pile to see what he damaged when he finally caught a glimpse of his phone. He pushed the crash completely out of his mind and made a grab for the cell phone.

It didn't take him long to speed dial the youngest speedster, leaving him tapping his left foot impatiently, waiting for his friend to answer.

"Hello?" Wally answered, on the forth ring.

"Wally! Do you know what happened to my tie?" He asked slightly out of breath. After the amount of jumping around he just did, it was a miracle that he hadn't killed over.

"Yeah, I borrowed it a few days ago."

"What for?" Dick was starting to get a little annoyed.

"School function."

"Well, what happened to it?"

"I lost it." He said without a hint of guilt.

"Dude!"

"What? You want a tissue or something?"

* * *

**FRIENDS: Will tell you that you're a great singer even if you're terrible**  
**BEST FRIENDS: Will tell you that you suck.**

* * *

"Let's play Rock Band." Artemis said. Wally rolled his eyes. He absolutely hated Rock Band. That's what he got for agreeing that it was Artemis's turn to pick the game for game night. _Real smart Wally. Real smart._ He scolded himself.

It wasn't that the game had anything wrong with it. His problem was that he couldn't play it to save his life. The song would always be too slow for his tastes when he was playing an instrument, and heaven help them all if someone decided to give him a microphone. He didn't particularly feel like making a fool of himself, and he knew that unless he spoke up soon, he would have to play. He didn't know what was worse, the singing or giving Artemis ammo to torment him with if he backed out.

"We can't play this." Dick spoke up before he could speak. All the heads in the room snapped to the youngest teen. He hadn't said a word all night. He had just sat there, leaning back in his chair with a smile on his face. The jerk must have guessed what Artemis's choice of game was before he had arrived. Dick was sitting back and watching Wally be tormented. That kid was a sadist, and now he had proof.

"Why not?" Artemis snapped. "Everything's already set up."

"Trust me." Dick assured her, but the archer wasn't having it.

"We're playing." The blonde ordered, and before anyone could protest her further, she was dealing out assignments. "Kaldur, you're on drums. Conner, you'll take the bass, and I'll take the guitar. Wally, take the mic."

"N-" He tried to protest, but the plastic game mic was already forced into his hands.

Then, the game had started. Notes had already started to appear on the screen and Wally knew that words were shortly going to follow. He was so screwed, but he decided he was going to at least try.

The words started to appear.

It took exactly forty-five seconds for the game to declare that they were failures.

"Well that was-" Megan started, trying to tell them that they weren't that awful, but she couldn't seem to find the right words to say.

"You shouldn't have let me sing." Wally said, plopping down on the couch next to Megan.

"You weren't that bad." Kaldur assured him.

"Thanks, Kaldur." He smiled at the Atlantean. It was nice to hear that someone didn't think his singing could make people's ears bleed and kill small, furry animals.

"Hey Wally," He heard his best friend say from his seat, obviously trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, Rob?" He asked, tilting his head to look at Dick.

"He's lying to you. Your singing sucks."

* * *

A/N-More to come. Special thanks to Thesea for accidentally giving me the idea.

Feed the idea gnome, leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Chapter two. I really wanted to have this up sooner, but I recently came up with a fantastic original story idea, and it's been eating my time like a hungry hungry hippo on steroids. (the only reason you really getting an update is because maristhesea updated, and I would feel like a schmuck if I didn't.

* * *

Chapter 2/5

* * *

**FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.**  
**BEST FRIENDS: Helps themselves and are the reason why you have no food.**

* * *

Dick was absolutely starving.

After school, patrol, and a mission he could go for some first class junk food. It was a rare occurrence when he actually indulged himself with chips, zebra cakes, and whatever else he could find in the junk stash that Alfred was kind enough to leave hidden in the pantry for him. He knew that training was going to kill him the next day, but he would gladly pay the price. He needed food, and he needed it at that second.

Yeah, he could cook something. It would be healthier, but he was far past the point of having patience. He lost what little he had at around midnight. Not to mention that cooking would wake the speedster that had crashed on the couch in the entertainment room. If he woke Wally, than he could forget about eating. The black hole known as his best friend would eat everything in his path.

He knew that he shouldn't have agreed to let Wally stay the night, but after the older teen had all but started begging, he couldn't really say no. That, and the fact that he had run all the way to Gotham in the dead of night. He knew his conscious wouldn't be clear if he turned him away. He blamed Alfred's influenced.

However, he was pretty sure that if Alfred had been the one to be woken up at one in the morning to see a pair of green eyes staring back at him with a grin on his face and a xbox under his arm, he wouldn't have been as nice as Dick had been. Manners or not.

As to the reason why Wally had decided to make the trip, had something to do with his gaming console coming down with a tragic case of the red ring of death. Leaving Dick its only hope of survival. Heaven forbid that Dick actually wanted to get a little sleep that night. He was needed to for his tech expertise, and he knew that until Wally's xbox was fixed, there would be no ridding himself of the red head. He loved his best friend, he really did, but sometimes he just couldn't handle him for an extended period of time. Over the course of two weeks, he had spent more time with Wally than he had with Bruce, what more did the universe want from him?

Doing his best to be as quiet as he possibly could, he made his way to his stash. His mouth was practically watering at the thought of the Doritos he knew that had been stored there. Reaching his hand towards the door to the pantry, he grit his teeth and hoped that Alfred had fixed the creak in the door. It was stupid of him to think that such a small creak from across half the mansion would wake the speedster, but he didn't want to push his luck. Wally could switch from a light to a heavy sleeper in the blink of an eye. He had even wondered, at one time, if Wally had been graced with the ability of super hearing as well as speed.

Luckily for him, the door was silent, and from there, he knew that his mission was easy as pie. All he had to do was move around a few cans, open a latch, and bingo, he was in business.

With a quick smirk, he walked to the back of the pantry. Moving around a few cans of soup that no one was probably ever going to eat unless a invasion of some sorts forced them to take cover in the pantry, he unclasped the latch holding the cabinet shut.

He opened the doors.

But there was no food. He knew that Alfred had gone shopping a few days prior. There was no way that there could not be food. Yet, there he was, looking at an empty cabinet.

Well, almost empty. A small piece of paper caught his eye. On it he noticed a familiar messy handwriting.

_'Dick,' _It read.

_'IOU Doritos. _

_-Wally'_

* * *

**FRIENDS: Would bail you out of jail.**  
**BEST FRIENDS:Would be sitting next to you sayin "THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME"**

* * *

Wally wasn't sure what happened, but he knew that it was all Dick's fault. Normally, he was the one to screw up, but this time, without a doubt, everything was on the Boy Wonder. It didn't matter if most of the details were sketchy, he knew the truth, and he was going to make sure that he held their misadventure over Dick's head for as long as he could get away with.

"Hey Wally."

"Don't." Wally snapped, holding up a hand to silence Dick. He didn't need to hear what Dick was going to say. It didn't change that they were currently being held in a cell in some backwoods town somewhere between Gotham and Central. The florescent lights were pounding down on them like some kind of beacon, alerting Mr. Wayne and his Uncle to their late night activities.

It didn't take a genius to realize that it was going to go beyond sucking when the Dark Knight and Uncle Barry decided to finally bail them from jail. He was going to be so grounded for the rest of his life. He could kiss sunshine goodbye. Uncle Barry was going to tell his mom, and in a massive snowball going downhill, he would be on house arrest. Forever.

"I hate you." Wally mumbled to Dick and he dropped his head in his hands. He was tired of looking at the gray concrete walls that surrounded them. Not to mention that they were sharing their cell with a few unsavory characters that wouldn't be out of place in a biker bar. Who, by the way, were shooting them looks with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"No you don't." Dick said, and Wally could hear the smirk on his face. If the younger teen wasn't his best friend, he would have punched him. After all, it was Dick's idea to bring the fireworks that eventually got them arrested. How was he supposed to know that the fireworks that Dick had were too powerful for the small town's ordinances? Better yet, how was he supposed to know that they were illegal?

"We're in a holding cell in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by big scary dudes!" He yelled, "But no offense to you guys. You're pretty cool big scary dudes." He tacked on to appease their cell mates.

"None taken little man." The spokes person for the gang said, and he looked as if he were having way too much fun watching their spat to get all that offended by Wally's description of them. Maybe it had something to do with Dick trying his hardest to befriend the gang earlier that evening, but whatever it was, he was counting their friendliness as a blessing.

"See, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? We. Have. Been. Arrested."

"Yeah, but we haven't been processed. So, technically we're just in an elaborate time out sponsored by the state and city governments."

"You're not helping."

Dick held his hands up in surrender, "I was just trying to diffuse the tension."

"Well, stop."

"Come on Wally, where's your sense of adventure?"

"It burned along with the tree you set on fire."

"The tree that I burned down? I distinctively remember that it was you who did that."

"It doesn't matter who burned what down! It doesn't change anything!" Wally shouted. His words echoed a little around the room and wherever they went, silence fell. The room had been cast into one of the strangest awkward silences that Wally had ever had the pleasure of sitting through. Not even the criminals in the room were crossing the unspoken line, and hopefully, Dick wouldn't either. All he wanted to do was sit in silence and wait for someone to spring them.

But Wally was never that lucky.

"But you gotta admit one thing." Dick said.

"Yeah? What would that be?"

"THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!"

* * *

A/N- Not very fast on the updates, but I'm having an allergic reaction to cats and cigarette smoke. *gasp* can't breathe *gasp*

Feed the idea gnome, leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Alright, so this one and probably the next one, will be kind of serious. I do love me some serious spread about the humor. You can thank the quick-ish update on 'Some Nights' by Fun. I found my writing song for the next three days!

* * *

Chapter 3/5

* * *

**FRIENDS: Will ask why you're crying**  
**BEST FRIENDS: Will already have a shovel to bury the loser that made you cry.**

* * *

He kept telling himself that those weren't tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He promised himself that the pressure building in the back of his throat wasn't from suppressing sobs. He wanted himself to believe that he was sitting on the curb outside his school to rest, not take the pressure off what he assumed was a broken bone in his foot. It was only too bad that he couldn't lie to himself being a deception expert and all.

He should have told someone what was happening, but he thought he could handle it. It was just one bully against one of the best acrobats in the world. Not to mention he was the partner of Batman, he didn't need help dealing with his troubles.

He could handle the taunts, the bruises, and having his parent's deaths thrown back in his face every time he turned around. His plan was to wait through the harsh wave of attacks. They always seemed to pass after a week or two, but this time, it hadn't stopped. It had been a month, and Dick knew that fighting back could prove disastrous for everyone. It was the only think that was keeping him from breaking everyone bone in his tormentor's body.

If he was caught fighting, he could be suspended, be exploited by the school system to get more money out of Bruce, have to pay for the jerk's medical bills, and be outed as Robin. The list of negatives was staggering.

"Dick?" A voice cut through his thoughts. It pulled him out of his reasoning, and into the present. He wasn't exactly being covert with the whole sitting on the side of the road in his ruffled uniform.

"Dick? Hey, are you okay?" A breeze ruffled his hair, and his best friend crouched beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You really shouldn't use your powers in public." He reprimanded, but his heart wasn't in it. The last beating had taken it out of him, and he knew that he should have been stronger. He had gone up against the Joker, life should be a cake walk at this point.

"Shut up, and tell me what's wrong." Wally ordered, sitting on the curb beside him. He had slipped into what Dick could only describe as therapist mode. It wasn't what he was suspecting when he called and asked the red-head to pick him up.

"That seems a bit impossible. How does one shut up and speak at the same time?"

"Dick." Wally didn't need to say anything else to convey his seriousness.

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Well it is." He insisted. He didn't want his best friend to know. One day his pride was going to get him killed, but as long as the day wasn't soon, he was content with lying to Wally.

"So, does that mean that I brought my shovel for nothing?" Wally asked with an arched eyebrow, leaving Dick stunned into silence. He couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"What?"

"A shovel. You know, those things used to move dirt, normally for holes? They have a metal part on the end that is kind of shaped like this." Wally said and he brought his hands out in front of him and traced the bottom of a shovel in the air.

"I know what it is, but not why you brought one." Dick lied. He had a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach concerning what his friend was talking about.

"How else was I supposed to hide your new friend's body."

"You know?"

"I always knew, and I was waiting for you to ask for help. Stupid of me with the whole hard-headed thing you Bats have going on." Wally sighed, and he rose to his feet, dragging Dick with him. "Now, let's get you cleaned up and talk about possible body disposal sites. Sloppy murders are no fun."

With what seemed like the first real smile in weeks, Dick let Wally support most of his weight, and drag him to his truck. The entire way there, plotted with Wally.

Both of them thinking of what to do with the shovel in the back of the truck.

* * *

**FRIENDS: Will comfort you when the guy/girl rejects you**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will go up to them and say 'its because your gay isn't it?'**

* * *

He couldn't believe that he had been rejected again. It was starting to get on his nerves. He wasn't looking for a relationship. He just needed a date to the school formal. Only a few hours where he would take her to the dance, get a picture taken, and take her home with the awkward feeling of one of her parents watching her through one of the windows.

If the school would allow him to bring a girl from outside the student population of Central City High School, then he wouldn't be in his current situation. He had been looking for a way to ask out the team's archer for weeks, but as much as he liked her, there was no way he was going to show up at another dance with no one by his side. He was already the unwanted center of attention with his bright red hair and his ability to trip over nothing.

It didn't help that a ninja had been secretly following him around the entire day, because Gotham Academy had been closed for a week because of an attack on the school. He was having to yell at Dick to not get caught and, as was expected, the Boy Wonder was too good for that even without being warned. Every time he told his friend to watch it, he looked like he was talking to himself. Now, he was considered a dork and crazy.

He was more than happy to put the day behind him, and when the final bell rang, he was out the door as fast as he could without raising suspicion. His plan was to make it outside the school and wait for Dick to show up from where ever the little troll had gotten off to. While he waited, however, he was going to ask Sarah Jannes to the formal. She was his friend to some degree. He had helped her pass the last semester of advanced Biology, and he figured that if he asked her as a friend, he could get her to say yes. He knew she wasn't going with anyone, so he figured things were looking up for him.

That was until Sarah finally showed up at the front of the school surrounded by the normal cluster of girls. Why females couldn't function alone was beyond him, but that didn't mean he didn't have to fight his way through a cluster of girls before he could get to Sarah. It wasn't going to be pretty when he came out the other side of the mess, that was of course, he made it out.

Steeling his nerves, he went in. The air smelled strangely of perfume and hand lotion, but he focused on talking to Sarah. That was his mission.

"Hey Sarah." He greeted easily with a wave, earning a smile from the brunette.

"Hey Wally."

"I wanting to ask you something." He said nervously, and he resisted the urge to rub his neck.

"Okay, shoot." About this time the group of girls surrounding Sarah had turned away from one another and their various cell phones. They were completely tuned into the conversation.

"I was wondering if you would want to go to the dance with me as a friend."

Hoping for the best, he watched her carefully, but all his hopes crumbled when she eyed him like a specimen in a petri dish. He knew he was going to fail whatever test she was putting him under.

"Sorry, no." She said gently and she walked around him, leaving him silent and stunned on the steps of the school.

There went his chances of having a good formal, and it was then that he decided that he wasn't going to the dance at all. He would be under a lot less stress if he hung out with Dick at the cave or at Uncle Barry's. Maybe it was the rejection taking over his mind, but he was so sick of occasions where one was supposed to show up with some form of date. With a sigh, he abandoned all hope of fitting in the mold that the upcoming formal had made for him.

He was just going to collect his ninja and go home. The day had been way too long. All he had to do was find Dick, which was easier said than done.

It should have been at least, but when he turned around, he knew exactly where Dick was.

Dick had stalked up to Sarah with an angry expression on his face, and if he didn't know better, Wally would have thought that Dick was going to hit her. He may have actually preferred it to what the younger teen had really planned.

As clear as bell, and with his voice ringing across the school's lawn, Dick said only one thing to Sarah.

"You rejected him because you're gay, didn't you?"

* * *

A/N- New chapter! There you go! By the way... I enjoy your suggestions, they make me smile.

Feed the idea gnome! Leave a review.


End file.
